Luck X Annabel
by KatherineGabaccia
Summary: Smut. Mature. Lemon. Wrote for a friend. using her OC. don't like. don't read.


Luck X Annabel

Fate is a horrible, horrible thing. No matter what you do, you can never escape the life that has been planned for you. Nothing will ever change the course you are meant to take. Life was like a bittersweet love poem, no matter how you looked at it, the ending was the same. So tragically beautiful, So sickeningly sweet, So fiercely forgettable..in the big picture. That was life. So, why would anyone ever try to go against the way things were meant to be? Why would anyone challenge the society that man has created. The Gandor family was part of the mafia. Luck was born into the family. His whole life he knew he was to be part of it, so it came as no surprise to him when he was put in charge of his brothers and the whole operation. Even though Luck Gandor was the youngest of the brothers, he was the one most suited for the role of leadership. He could handle anything they threw at him. Anything the world had to throw at him. At least, that was what poor Luck believed until fate played a horrible little joke on him. Luck Gandor, Head of the Gandor mafia family. Fell in love.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her name was Annabel. Although, she was a few years younger than he, Luck found himself deeply fond of her. She was the daughter of a french terrorists. From the day she was born she was trained to hate Americans. To always keep the bloodline pure. She never knew that she would end up falling for someone she was meant to hate. Fate made them come together, for reasons that they may never know. None the less these star-crossed lovers were together, and neither of them would ever willingly let the other go...

PAPA FER DA LAST TIME DER AIN'T NOTHIN BOUT DEM DAT'S WRONG! Katherine screamed at her father as Luck shielded Annabel from the cold glare of the police man. For one of the many times, they tried to defend the terrorists from the police. They had been doing so for the past year. The police man was starting to catch on...Luck remained steadfast in front of Annabel his gaze never leaving the police man's. Luck was not afraid of anyone finding out, the mafia could easily take out any law enforcement that stood in their way, whither or not the copper was a friend of the family. In this day and age everyone were criminals in some way or another. Katherine gave Luck and Annabel an apologetic look as she shooed her father out the door and left, leaving the two alone. Luck let out a small sigh and glanced back at Annabel. Are you..alright? He whispered in worry. Annabel forced a small smile and nodded.

That was a close one, non? She looked up at Luck as she played with her long brown hair. Luck nodded calmly. It won't be long before that ignorant fool puts the pieces together though... He whispered a soft warning. I want you to know...if he attempts to harm you...or your family in any manner, I will not hesitate to kill him. Annabel's eyes widened and she swallowed hard as she kept her eyes on Luck. You would do that...to protect me? She whispered and Luck pulled her into a tight embrace. Annabel...I would do anything for you. He smiled and kissed her softly. It was a light kiss, gentle as if it was a promise for the future, Annabel relaxed in his arms and kissed back.

Fate meant nothing while they were in each others arms. As far as Luck was concerned the world could go fuck itself. He pushed his young lover so her back was against the closed door that the cop had left out of only mere moments before. He slowly kissed down the soft pale skin of her neck leaving scarlet marks all over. Marks that showed that she was his...marks that only Luck was allowed to make. Annabel gasped softly and smiled taking Luck by the hand, moving out of his grasp to move to the bed, hinting that she wanted to spend more time with him than just some kisses against the door. Luck smiled a small bit and turned locking the door if he was spending time with her, he had all the free time in the world...

He slowly began to slip out of his suit as Annabel easily slipped out of her dress and any of the pointless undergarments that proved that they would get in the way of their blissful time together. Luck joined her on the cold cotton sheets of their bed. He resumed his mark making kisses earning soft moans and giggles from Annabel. He licked her collar bone and smirked at the warmth between them, he wasn't embarrassed by the fact that he had grown quite hard. Annabel had taken it as a complement each time that Luck became that way around her. She smiled playfully reaching down to grip his cock in her soft hands. Luck flinched a bit and gasped at the feeling as she began to stroke him.

She had an expert touch which left the son of the mafia panting in her grasp. In a sense, she had complete control...something her father would have wished her to exploit. No, her father would never understand what was between her and Luck. They were not using each other. He was not a selfish American pig. He was a man. Not only that, but, he was her lover and that was a fact she was very proud of. Luck pulled away a bit and smiled at Annabel. She giggled and laid down on the bed. Luck gazed down her body as if he were appraising a holy artifact. Such a boyish delight shining in his eyes as he gently spread her legs and positioned himself just perfectly.

He slid himself inside of her with such a skill that there was no pain. Immortality had nothing on these two lovers. Luck was determined to never harm his lover, that meant keeping control over every inch of his body, focusing on the young woman below him as he guided the soft penetrations in a calm, controlled, and perfect manner. The pressure was incredible causing Annabel to whimper and spread her legs wider allowing her lover to reach her in a deeper and more intimate manner. Luck gladly agreed and began to quicken his pace. Nearing the moment of bliss but focusing on making her reach hers as well.

Luck's skill did not fail, within moments Annabel was panting lost in that blissful heaven that can only be created by those in love. Her muscles tightened as she let out a cry of passion. Luck flinched gripping the sheets of the bed as he released his everything into her. He had no regrets, neither did she. Fate had led these two together and together they were determined to stay, no matter what the world would try to do, they would be together to face it all. They belonged together...so why fight fate?


End file.
